$10fgh + 6g + 2h + 10 = -4g + 4h - 6$ Solve for $f$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $10fgh + 6g + 2h + {10} = -4g + 4h - {6}$ $10fgh + 6g + 2h = -4g + 4h - {16}$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $10fgh + 6g + {2h} = -4g + {4h} - 16$ $10fgh + 6g = -4g + {2h} - 16$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $10fgh + {6g} = -{4g} + 2h - 16$ $10fgh = -{10g} + 2h - 16$ Isolate $f$ ${10}f{gh} = -10g + 2h - 16$ $f = \dfrac{ -10g + 2h - 16 }{ {10gh} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $2$ $f = \dfrac{ -{5}g + {1}h - {8} }{ {5gh} }$